Diary Of God
Diary Of God (神の日記 Kami No Nikki) is a storybook made by Ludum40. Chapter I to IV ''depicts the story of the villain-protagonist, Juno Erratica, and her love interest, Flyer Lander. (the main deuteragonist) ''Chapter V to VIII depicts the story of the protagonists, the twins Culum and Minam Erratica. (Juno's younger siblings) Plot The world of Numachi was taken over by the demon named "Dream", who wished to wipe all humans and create his own world. He possesses people to kill other humans and plans to kill them when "he feels like it". Main characters Juno Erratica (ジュノ・エラティカ Juno Eratika) The villain-protagonist of The Storybook chapters. She falls in love with Flyer Lander when he acts kind to her the first time they met, though her family objected this love and breaks Juno's ring that Flyer gave to her. This causes Juno to get possessed by Dream and kill her family, until Flyer makes Dream leave her. Juno later commits suicide to join her lover. Flyer Lander (フライヤー・ランダー Furaiyā Randā) The deuteragonist of The Storybook chapters. He is a bird that has the power to transform into human. He fell in love with Juno Erratica ever since the first time they met. Although he is not seen much in the chapters, he was killed for snucking into the bird shrine, though Juno joins him. Culum Erratica (クラム・エラティカ Kuramu Eratika) The protagonist of The Eye of Openings chapters. As the younger twin brother of Minam Erratica, Culum never gets angry about anything; Even when bad things happen. He prays to God to help him find a way to save his sister from Dream when she got possessed. Flyer, in his bird form, rescues Minam from Dream, and Minam stops Dream from taking over their world before living happily with her brother. Minam Erratica (ミナム・エラティカ Minamu Eratika) The protagonist of The Eye of Openings chapters, though she is revealed to be an anti-hero of the arc. She is the older twin sister of Culum Erratica, and unlike her brother who is kind, Minam is cold towards any bad things happening to her. Also, she is tomboyish, so she never ignores fighting. She gets possessed by Dream and is served to destroy her family, until Flyer in his bird form stops Dream from taking over her life. At the Epilogue, Minam begins her final fight with Dream, though she never kills him; Instead, she gives him mercy to live. She sends Dream to another place where he could be free, and Dream becomes free from possessing anyone now. Minam, Culum and their surviving siblings live happily. Music Each music in each chapter explains the story of each chapter. * Rage on - Prologue * Usotsuki Sira-Yu - Chapter I *Akatsuki no Nemuri - Chapter II *Yoru wo Kakeru - Chapter III *Houkai no hate no ishi - Chapter IV *Murmur twins - Chapter V *Rainy day - Chapter VI *Kanshou Resistance - Intermission *Hitori no Mori - Chapter VII *Houkai no hate no ishi feat. GUMI - Chapter VIII *Splash free - Epilogue Category:Media